The Greatest Discovery
by Crocodile
Summary: A Saiyan has landed on Earth. He has incredible power but Vegeta thought he had died in the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Will he defeat Goku or will the Z Fighters Prevail? T to be safe.
1. The Visitor

The sun shined onto the vast countryside and houses. One house in particular was not getting the sunlight. It was in the shade. Not because of a tree or any obstruction but because of all the smoke around. Craters filled the landscape around the house. Then there was a yell, "GOKU!" It was Chi-Chi mad as a horn staring at her Super Saiyan Husband.  
"Yet again Goten is nowhere to be seen and is study book is on the floor, you didn't see him leave did you Goku?"  
"Why no Chi-Chi I've been training," Goku replied.  
"Really? It looks more like your trying to make a painting of the moon on the ground" Chi-Chi replied with a smile or sarcasm  
"Err…" said Goku trying to explain then burst out laughing.  
"Try to tone it down a little then Goku and then look for Goten." Chi-Chi ordered.  
After Chi-Chi went back inside Goku flew off in search of Goten.  
" I really don't know what to do. Saiyan proof windows." Chi-Chi muttered giggling to herself.

Over the mountains about 100 miles from Goku's house a huge explosion shacked the ground. A Saiyan space pod lay in a small crater, un-opened. Suddenly it opened and someone stepped out, smiling. 

"GOTEN!" Goku bellowed  
"Dad? What do you want?" Goten asked puzzled  
"Goten your mother is looking for you. Please she wants you to be a clever boy and man. Are you going to let her down?" Goku answered.  
"I've heard all the stories about Gohan and his studying" Goten replied in an arrogant tone  
"And look where it got him." Goku said sternly.  
"Yea it made him a nerd." Goten said in an arrogant tone again.  
Goten suddenly dropped to the ground with a cut lip.  
" Never call your brother that again. Do you hear me?" Goku shouted   
"Yes" Goten said getting up.  
Goten flew off to the house. Goku then flew off to the kami house, in a surprising hurry.

"Hey Krillin!" Goku shouted.  
"What do you want Goku?" Krillin answered.  
"Tell me Krillin do you sense that?" Goku asked.  
"You mean that weird energy?" Krillin replied puzzled.  
"Yea." Goku replied.  
"Well it is like a saiyan's energy, Vegeta maybe?" Krillin questioned.   
"I think you should get ready for a battle. I'll go tell Vegeta" Goku replied and flew off.

Now out to the west where a forest once stood a crater replaced. Vegeta continued blasting and firing with hope of getting his son to fight.   
Suddenly Vegeta was tossed to the ground, soil all over his body, his face covered in mud. He got up with an eruption of power, a huge grin on his face.  
"So you decided to fight after all?" Vegeta shouted. "You do know if I was some villain I would have destroyed the Earth because of your hiding." Vegeta then teleported into the sky and punched his Super Saiyan son in the stomach. Trunks' hair changed back to his usual purple and he fell to the ground. Trunks then got up and rolled over onto his back and sat up.  
"You know Dad I think your punches are getting softer." Trunks said while catching his breath.  
"It's because you're getting stronger." Vegeta answered with a slight smile on his face.  
"How about we go back home and get a nice glass of juice?" Vegeta asked softly.  
"Sure." Trunks replied and flew off before his Dad.

Bulma was making some pancakes when Goku burst in.  
"Bulma do you know where Vegeta is...and what a smell I'm starving." Goku exclaimed  
"He'll be back soon and sure Goku you can have some." Bulma replied with her usual smile.  
The plate had just made contact with the table when Vegeta came in.   
"Kakarot? What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked with a look of slight annoyance.  
"I was looking for you." Goku replied happily still with a pancake in his mouth.  
"Really? What for?" Vegeta asked.  
"Well I can't say right now but you have to come with me right now" Goku said with a tense voice.  
"Fine Kakarot" Vegeta replied with as much tension.  
Vegeta and Goku were out the door when Goku stuck his head in.  
"Oh and thanks for the pancakes" Goku said gleefully.  
Then he left with Vegeta.  
Bulma went into her room and sat down on the bed.

"I want you to stay at Kami's lookout for now, okay?" Goku asked looking at Vegeta.  
"Fine!" Vegeta said in a stern voice still looking ahead.  
"Okay then I'm going to get Gohan meet you there" Goku shouted already in a dive.  
Vegeta then flew on faster.

"Multiply the 6, no multiply the 7, no that's not it." Gohan muttered hunched over a book.  
"Gohan get your suit from Piccollo on now." Goku shouted as he entered Gohan's room.  
"Alright, alright." Gohan said with a slight frown.  
"Then go to Kami's lookout and wait for me." Goku ordered with a loud voice.  
Goku then left the room. As he was walking along he started thinking to himself.  
"Not enough time. I'll have to tell them immediately."  
Goku's pace quickened and he flew off.

Master Roshi was lying back on his sun lounger reading a magazine when Goku landed.  
"Goku! I'm ready." Krillin shouted coming out the house.  
"See ya Roshi" Goku and Krillin shouted together and sped off.

"You really think you can hide from me?" Roshi called out. "I know you are there."  
There was a clunk and a palm tree fell over.  
"Clever, old man." A voice said. "Where are they going?"  
"Right here!" shouted a voice.  
The person turned round and came head on to a kick.  
"Choutzu!" Master Roshi shouted. "Don't bother"  
The person got up, disappeared and grabbed Choutzu and threw him through the roof.  
"HAHAHAHA" And the person disappeared.  
"Choutzu are you alright?" Shouted Master Roshi  
A faint yes came from inside the house.  
"Oh thank goodness," Roshi said to himself.

"Krillin I want you to meet me at the lookout okay?" Goku asked.  
"Sure. But where are you going?" Krillin asked,  
"I've got to get one more person to help." Goku answered.  
"Okay." Krillin replied.  
Krillin headed for the lookout and Goku headed for the river.

At the rivers edge a meditating Piccollo floated in silence. Suddenly Goku came through the trees.  
"I know, Goku. Let's go." Piccollo said mournfully.  
"Right." Goku replied.  
Piccollo got up and started floating upwards. Goku followed.

Everybody was discussing why Goku had wanted them up there when Piccollo and Goku arrived. Nobody seemed to notice except Vegeta looking annoyed, almost livid with annoyance.  
"What's the meaning of this Kakarot?" Vegeta shouted in anger.  
"Well Dad? Gohan asked.  
"Yea, tell us Goku." Krillin shouted from the edge of the lookout.   
"Okay." Goku replied. "I will explain everything." Goku went on.  
"There is a new power level on Earth, an evil one. It landed this morning and everybody will need to train since it won't take long for it to find us here. I would like Gohan and Vegeta to go into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and get stronger."  
"What? How dare you tell me to train" Vegeta shouted completely livid.   
"This is because the power is of a saiyan and is stronger than both of you." Goku replied.  
Everybody went silent.  
"So he isn't stronger than you?" Vegeta asked with arrogance.  
"I don't know yet but I'm quite sure that he could take the two of you out in one hit." Goku replied with intensity.  
"What's that power Goku?" Piccollo burst out in surprise.  
"Oh that's my apprentice, Uub." Goku replied lightly.  
"Hello everyone." Uub called out.  
"Hi." Most people called back.  
"Guys go into the Chamber, please." Goku begged.  
"I'm going Kakarot." Vegeta replied sternly.  
Gohan and Vegeta disappeared through the door.

"How long are they going to have in there Goku?" Krillin asked puzzled.   
"Until this saiyan arrives." Goku replied with a frown.  
"And that would be?" Krillin continued.  
" Maybe 9 weeks in there." Goku replied.  
"Bummer." Krillin replied in a slightly funny tone.

This is my first DBZ fanfic so be nice.


	2. The first Victim

Vegeta stepped out followed by Gohan. His armour torn apart, Gohan's outfit torn right down the front hanging off. They both walked outside. Vegeta walked over to the edge and flew off to West City; Gohan walked up to Piccollo and asked him for a new outfit. 5 minutes later Vegeta returned with new armour on. Gohan looked sternly at his father and Vegeta smirked then laughed quietly.

A plant pot smashed onto the floor and Chi-Chi screamed and waved her brush at the intruder.  
"WHERE IS KAKAROT?" The intruder shouted.  
" I don't know. I really don't know." Chi-Chi replied terrified.   
"Fine." The intruder replied and walked towards the door. He then powered up and sped off into the sky leaving the living room wall and the door destroyed.

"Okay guys we're going to the East." Goku yelled.  
They all nodded their heads and followed him off the edge of the lookout. They flew for 15 minutes then descended into a farm.

"Mother are you alright?" Goten cried.  
"I'm fine. Just shocked that's all." Chi-Chi replied.  
"I'm going to kill that guy." Goten shouted. "Which way did he go?"   
"He went that way." Chi-Chi replied pointing east.  
Goten sped off with anger turning SSJ2 as well.

The intruder landed in the field in front of Goku and his friends.   
"Well, well Kakarot." The person said. " You seem quite strong. But not as strong as me!"  
"Who are you?" Goku asked.  
"I am your cousin, Torakak." Torakak replied.  
Vegeta's eyes opened up on hearing this.  
"You, you can't be. You died. I remember." Vegeta exclaimed shocked   
"You heard that I was dead. But I really wasn't." Torakak replied.   
"How did you survive the explosion?" Vegeta asked.  
" A little trick." Torakak replied with an evil grin.  
"What trick?" Vegeta asked puzzled.  
" Want to find out!" Torakak said evilly.  
Suddenly Torakak vanished. As everybody was looking for him Goten arrived and was suddenly slashed right through the arm, blood splattering everywhere. Goten yelled out a shriek of pain and dropped to the ground in agony. Everybody stood there just shocked and terrified.   
"So impressed?" Torakak asked, now visible.  
"You…..MONSTER!" Gohan shouted and transformed into a mystic Super saiyan 3. Gohan rushed at Torakak and missed. He continued attacking but with no effect.  
"Does that annoy you?" Torakak asked and pushed out his left hand and blasted Goten. Goten unable to defend himself properly was instantly vaporized. Gohan started to get even more powerful. "HE….WAS….NO…THREAT….TO…..YOU….BUT….YOU…KILLED……HIM…..ANYWAY?"   
Torakak started laughing.   
"I……WILL……..MAKE……….YOU…..PAY…….FOR……EVERY……PART…OF..GOTEN'S…….BODY"   
With an almighty flash and a huge crater Gohan stood there. Electricity almost consuming him.  
Torakak rose onto the air. Gohan charged up at him. There was a loud bang then a crash and Gohan lay unconscious in a huge crater.


End file.
